pillars_of_caerafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Reyvadin
Reyvadin is one of the few major kingdoms in Caera. Inspired by the classic Knights, either footmen or mounted, Reyvadin excelled in swordsmanship and cavalry warfare. Currently ruled by King Marcus Maximus Castellan VII. Kings of Reyvadin Reyvadin was ruled by many kings for centuries. But the greatest ruling dynasty and is still ruling is the House of Castellan. It started during the rule of King Graveth Castellan. Here is the list of kings once ruled Reyvadin, starting from King Arthurias. Year 200-350 (Age of Reckoning) • King Arthurias Marshall • King Boadacius Nero • King Luke Tennera • King Haringoth of Darwin • Lord Cyril Gunnar • High Marshall Thomas C. Anderson • King Yarrick ' ' Year 350-current (The Templaric Era) • King Graveth Castellan • King Lucius Sigmar (acquired the throne by killing King Graveth) • King Luthor Castellan (kills Lucius for treason, succeeding his father's work Graveth) • King Leo Maximus Castellan •King Phillip Castellan • King Irian Sigismund (temporarily while Reyvadin searches for Phillip's lost son) •King Marcus Maximus Castellan Military Organizations Reyvadin had a few organizations that serves the military, some organizations like the Templaric Nuns are serving the community and to the military as apothecaries. 'Brotherhood of Iro'n - This organization possesses the kingdom's greatest knights, as well as mighty Shinken Bearers. All soldiers in this Brotherhood must be Reyvadin-borned or recruited from villages that is governed by Reyvadin. 'Templaric Nuns '- An all-female organization, trained to be apothecaries for the community but mainly for the military. They usually wore armor with a red cross when involved in a battle. 'Imperial Strike Knights '- Imperial Strike Knights possesses the best breed of horses to be used in battle. Well equipped, the Strike Knights able to break a hole in infantry lines and ignores spear formations. Making them lethal.. Battles Involved Reyvadin had involved in many battles across hundreds of years of its existence. Many of which had costed so many lives, so many good men.. Battle of the Forge The first battle ever fought in the history of Reyvadin. It is a battle between the Shadron Federation and the forces of Reyvadin itself. Fought in the year 233, lead by General Hank Tribidian, they lost 456 men and slew 654 of the enemy's forces. Although a lot of men were lost, they won the battle The Reclamation of Eisenholm This battle is one of the most epic battles in the history of Caera. Eisenholm is a huge town, similar to Reyvadin's capital Vallenheim. The Verghan Nation had taken Eisenholm from the Bloodwater Clan. The kingdom dispatched 678 men against the garrison's 588 men. Although Eisenholm is outnumbered, they managed to take down 423 of the knights before reinforcements arrived. It took 4 hours to completely take Eisenholm from the Verghan Nation. As a token of appreciation, the lord of the Bloodwater Clan gave Reyvadin the town of Eisenholm. Religion Reyvadin's main force consists of knights that fight both for their king and their religion. Similar to the real world Crusaders/Templars. Christianity is their main religion, although there are more minor, fictional religions such as Followers of the Old God and Order of the Griffin.Category:Kingdoms